


cared for

by chlodine



Series: from tumblr [10]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chlodine/pseuds/chlodine
Summary: It makes Nadine uncomfortable, relying on someone else, needing someone else.
Relationships: Chloe Frazer/Nadine Ross
Series: from tumblr [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1105329
Comments: 11
Kudos: 80





	cared for

**Author's Note:**

> [og](https://nadiineross.tumblr.com/post/614667486874550272/still-weeks-after-the-incident-her-midsection)
> 
> i miss them, i do

Still, weeks after the incident, her midsection aches, stings sometimes if she moved too fast. So, even weeks after the incident, Chloe continues to coddle her, and it’s getting to the point where Nadine would honestly rather fly back home to get away and return once she’s well.

She appreciates it, she does, she’s just unused to it. It makes Nadine uncomfortable, relying on someone else, needing someone else.

Sure, growing up, her mother doted on her. But by the time she was sustaining more of the injuries on par with her current gunshot wound, she’d been living on her own and spending more of her time in the company of her father. He cared about her, too, albeit in a more indirect way. He was never one to show too much emotion, reserved and stern in almost every aspect of his life except when it came to his wife. When Nadine was hurt on jobs, he would check in more often, gruffly offer her some snacks he’d picked up, and make extra sure that she was healthy before letting her off the bench.

After he died and even more so after Shoreline dissolved, she‘d been on her own. Her mother had, by that point, accepted her taciturn disposition. As long as Nadine continues to call on a biweekly basis, she’s happy. If Nadine forgets to mention a stab wound or two, well, her mother would never know. She is independent to a fault, she knows.

So, the way Chloe hovers constantly on the edges of the room, as if waiting to leap to her aid at a moment’s notice, unsettles Nadine, to say the least.

“I’m fine,” Nadine groans and flops around to press her face into a throw pillow.

“You’re going to suffocate,” Chloe says, exasperation edging into her voice.

A moment later, Nadine feels a hand on her shoulder. She sighs and turns her head so she can look at Chloe sideways. “Not anymore, so I’m fine now.”

“Are you—”

“Yes, I’m sure.” Nadine closes her eyes. Maybe she’ll take a nap.

Chloe sighs again and sits down on the very edge of the couch so Nadine can have space. “Nadine. You  _ know  _ I’m just trying to help.”

Opening her eyes to see an unnaturally forlorn-looking Chloe, she snakes an arm around Chloe’s waist and tugs her farther onto the couch, so Nadine’s basically curled around her arse. She takes a breath, blowing it out after. “I know. I’m sorry.”

“Yeah,” Chloe says, sagging. “Yeah.”

“Look, I’m really not hungry, but I’ll eat something later, I promise. Just... thank you, I suppose. For taking care of me.”

Chloe squints at her. “You suppose?”

Nadine huffs. “The amount of tea you’re making me is just excessive.”

“Tea is healthy!”

“In moderation!”

Grinning, Chloe leans over and brushes her hair from her face. “You’re so annoying.”

“Hm, too bad you’re attracted to me, huh,” Nadine mumbles as Chloe presses a soft kiss to her cheek.

“Yeah, it just sucks to be me.”

“Sucks,” Nadine agrees, eyes falling shut once more.

Chloe laughs a little, still pressed in, hair tickling at Nadine’s skin. She kisses Nadine once again, on her temple this time, before standing up. “All right, sleep. I’ll make some more tea.”

“Dickhead.” Nadine can somehow sense Chloe’s fondness. “It’s karma. This is why your life is hard.”

“You’re right. It’s a struggle everyday.” Chloe touches her fingertips to Nadine’s face and then walks away. “The only easy part is loving you.”

Her footsteps recede toward the kitchen, and Nadine slants her head into the pillow, hiding a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> ya kno, i think i'll always carry a torch for them but it's dimmed a lot and its just kind of sad for me bc theyve been IT for me for like 3 years or whatever. hoping i can get at least one more big chlodine project outta the way before i let them go, ive many many half-baked ideas that ive jotted down over the yrs so i hv plenty to pick from lmao
> 
> anyway i just wanted to say that i still love them and i hope other ppl also do, mayb drop me a comment or just a kudos, cheers


End file.
